Hydraulic hammers can be attached to various machines such as excavators, backhoes, tool carriers, or other like machines for the purpose of milling stone, concrete, and other construction materials. The hydraulic hammer is mounted to a boom of the machine and connected to a hydraulic system. High pressure fluid is then supplied to the hammer to drive a reciprocating piston and a work tool in contact with the piston. The piston is surrounded and protected by an outer housing. Traditionally, a valve directs fluid within the hammer from an accumulator to the piston. The accumulator provides a reservoir for the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,036 (the '036 patent) that issued to Eskridge et al. on Dec. 10, 1974, discloses an exemplary hydraulic hammer having many individuals components including a piston reciprocally located within an outer housing. An intake fluid reservoir and an outlet fluid reservoir are disposed around a valve at an axial end of the piston, wherein the fluid reservoirs form an accumulator. Each of the individual components is assembled into the outer housing separately.
The many individual components of the '036 patent (e.g. the piston, valve, and fluid reservoirs) may make servicing of the hydraulic hammer difficult. In particular, a user may be required to completely disassemble the hydraulic hammer to repair just one component. This complete disassembly may be expensive and increase a downtime of the associated machine. An increase in downtime can result in lost productivity.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.